dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Crazy (DN64)
Gun Crazy is the second level of Duke Nukem 64. It is adapted from Red Light District in Duke Nukem 3D, but it has been significantly modified to satisfy Nintendo's adult content standards. It gets its name from the fact that the pornography store from Red Light District has been converted to a gun store. In contrast with Red Light District, Gun Crazy contains a secret exit to Duke-Burger. Although it is actually the second level of Duke Nukem 64, Gun Crazy is considered Level 1 in the game's level numbering scheme. It is preceded by Hollywood Holocaust and followed by either Death Row or, if the secret exit is found, Duke-Burger. Secret Exit to Duke-Burger The secret exit to Duke-Burger can be found after reaching the upper floor of the warehouse, behind the garage doors of the Duke Burger loading bay. If you stand on top of the first box in this hallway, then it will briefly open a hidden compartment containing a secret exit button that leads to Duke-Burger. Secrets There are 8 secrets on this level. Secret 1: Gun Store Bathroom In the gun store bathroom, press the "use"/"open" button while facing the hand-dryer in order to open a secret compartment containing Night Vision Goggles. Secret 2: Gun Store Magazine Bookshelf In the main room of the gun store, press the "use"/"open" button while facing one of the middle shelves of magazines in order to reveal a secret compartment containing Armor and Pipe Bombs. Secret 3: Dum Dum Rounds Behind The Gun Store Counter Behind the counter in the gun store, press the "use"/"open" button while facing the gun poster above the shelves in order to reveal a secret compartment containing Dum Dum rounds. Secret 4: Atomic Health Behind The Gun Store Counter In the corner to the right of Secret 3 above, jump on top of the shelves and press the "use"/"open" button in the corner of the ceiling in order to reveal a secret compartment containing an Atomic Health. Secret 5: Hidden Hallway In The Gun Store After opening the locked door inside the gun store, take a right-turn before stepping onto the elevator (it is easier if you have the Night Vision Goggles turned on). Down this dark hallway, you will find a lit area containing a secret Atomic Health. Secret 6: Sewer Access After using the yellow access card to enter the back rooms of the Duke Burger, head into the bathroom adjacent to the room with the pool table. Jump over the toilet seat (or destroy the toilet seat) in order to reach the back wall of the stall. Press the "use"/"open" button while facing this back wall in order to open a hidden passage. Follow this passage into a secret sewer tunnel. Secret 7: Night Vision Goggles In The Warehouse Behind the garage doors in the Duke Burger loading bay, there is a secret ledge with a set of Night Vision Goggles. This ledge is above the switch that opens the garage doors, and it can be reached either by skillfully jumping from the adjacent ledge or by using the Jetpack. Secret 8: Portable Medkit In The Warehouse After reaching the upper floor of the warehouse behind the Duke Burger loading bay, you can open a lighter section of the wall between two boxes, and you will find a secret Portable Medkit. Babes There are 3 babes to rescue on this level. Babe 1: High Ledge Above The Street In the outdoor area of the level, use the Jetpack to reach a high ledge on the white building, beside the building that you demolish after using the blue access card. (You can find a Jetpack on this level in the passage connected to the sewer in Secret 6 above.) You will find two captive babes behind an "Innocent?" billboard. Babe 2: Also The High Ledge Above The Street Another captive babe can be found right beside Babe 1 above. Babe 3: Sewer Tunnel At the end of the sewer tunnel from Secret 6 above, a captive babe can be found in the middle of the stream of toxic waste. Changes from Duke Nukem 3D Gun Crazy gets its name from the fact that the pornography store from Red Light District has been converted to a gun store. In addition to the gun store, the entire strip club has been converted to a Duke Burger restaurant. The bar inside the strip club is now a fast food kitchen, and the main showroom containing strippers is now an outdoor loading bay, which contains a delivery truck, stacks of boxes, and a small office. In the office, a vent in the wall (the same vent that was found in the strip club) now leads to a warehouse that is concealed by garage doors instead of curtains. Although the warehouse is largely unchanged from the attic in the original version, standing on a newly placed box in the warehouse will reveal a secret exit button that leads to Duke-Burger, the first secret level of the game. Although it is only a minor change, the Pig Cops no longer blast their way through the ceiling in the hallway with the red access card panel. Instead, they blast their way through a door with an "Employees Only" sign above it. The room behind this door is tiny and completely empty. blast through this door when Duke approaches.]] In addition to these cosmetic changes, the level has also been expanded. A completely new area of the level has been added to accommodate the dining area of the restaurant. This new dining area is accessible via doors that have been added beside the flaming trash can, directly across from the elevator at the beginning of the level. Outside the elevator at the beginning of the level, there is now a chain link fence running across the top of the concrete wall on the right-hand side. Visible on the other side of this chain link fence, there is an inaccessible subway station. This subway station is a new area that has been added to Rabid Transit and is accessible later in the game. can be seen through the chain link fence on the right.]] Lastly, a new building (previously an out-of-bounds empty lot) has been added beside the detonated building, and a small ledge on this new building hosts two captive babes, who can only be reached using the jetpack. See the Levels (DN64) page for a complete list of Duke Nukem 64 levels and their differences from the PC version, including screenshots. Trivia * This level contains a second exit button. Category:DN64 levels Category:Duke Nukem 64 __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__